nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet van Housen
Violet van Housen is a character roleplayed by Lyndi. Relationships Brett Biggledoinks On October 21st, 2019, Brett Biggledoinks arrived by taxi in front of Integrity Apartments. He asked if Violet wanted to be one of his "hoes." She didn't agree, but made the implication that she was interested, as she got into his vehicle. As time went on, Violet discovered the Brett had a very particular condition. She came up with plan to scam him for money, knowing that this condition forces him to say "yes" to everything. When Brett revealed that he doesn't enjoy the situations that others put him into, she decided instead to try and help him. She was able to get him to say "yes" to remain with her, because he liked her. Following several unfortunate events, some being violent, they decided the best solution to his problem would be for them to get married. Violet would be there to save him from bad situations, while Brett would be able to "have sex with Daphne while Violet watches". Daphne Tillamuck '''and Casey Valentine' Violet is married to '''Daphne', after a suggestion by Maxy Mersion, during a coke binge. They are in an open marriage, and both women were previously also in a relationship with Casey Valentine. [[Luther Caine|'Luther Caine']] They got married because Violet dared him to but soon afterwards they got a divorce because Violet was, according to him, "whoring around". Randy Bullet They both seem to like one another but deny having feelings other than a physical one. There are times she shows jealousy when it comes to him and he has also shown jealousy. She has told people she would be "soon to be bullet". They both call their relationship friend girl or friend boy. Chang Gang did not approve of their relationship, so they brought them to SBS court to show that he has been "ERP too much with her". Randy was found guilty and was sentenced to Parsons and his 2nd in command was stripped from him. They ran off so Randy didn't have to spend his time in Parsons, and they got away, but Randy still wanted back in his gang, so he told Violet that he wanted to have alone time with her. He convinced her that he loved her, and he didn't need anyone, he also tells her to divorce Brett and to be with him which she agrees to do for him. He brings her to Mount Chiliad, so they can have some "private time" but he states that he lied and that the reason he brought her up there was to kill her in order to get back into his gang. They both argue, Violet feels betrayed and tells him 'to just kill her already" but Randy hesitates to do it, he states that it should be easy to kill her, but he can't seem to do it. He even tries to find a way to avoid killing her by saying he can fake her death but the CG has already arrived by helicopter to watch him kill her, he then asks Mr. Chang "why can't I just be happy?" but the gang makes him choose CG or her and ultimately he points the gun on her and apologizes one last time before he shoots her in the head, which lands her in ICU. She wakes up remembering what he did and wants revenge, she gets him alone at gunpoint and makes him explain why he did it, he explains he didn't want to do it, that he was made to by gunpoint, and that he also saved her but she doesn't believe him so he gets Skeben to confirm that he did, in fact, save her and she decides to end things with him and he agrees. After being broken-hearted she tries to kill randy once more so he can feel the same pain she did but fails to. Despite trying to kill one another, they forgive each other, and they go back to there "friend boy/girl" relationship. Their relationship is currently up in the air and not much is known about whether they're together or not. All that is known is violet is crazy about him and would do pretty much anything for him. She has on multiple occasions threatened to kill anyone who flirts with him as well as stabbing Griselda Ambrose and [[Molly Minaj|'Molly Minaj']] for suggesting they slept with him. Later being stabbed and set on fire at the church by [[Molly Minaj|'Molly Minaj']]' '''as revenge shortly after [[Molly Minaj|'Molly Minaj']]' also stabbed [[Randy Bullet|'''Randy Bullet]] at the hospital. Leaving The Fallen MC After a decision made by Daphne to leave The Fallen MC, Violet sided with her wife and additionally parted ways. Violet and Daphne are still on friendly terms with members of The Fallen MC. Joining the HOA Violet was invited to join the HOA 'by [[Luther Caine|'Luther Caine]]. Category:Female Category:Characters